food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Strip Soup
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Stir-Fried Mussels |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 14 AD |cn name = 鸡丝汤 |personality = Calm and Conscientious |height = 170cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nakae Mitsuki |cvcn = 明夕渲 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = I like to protect those beautiful but fragile butterflies. |bio = Extremely meticulous and skilled in acting. A decisive woman with many plans; a hardworking attitude is why she's been publicized by the media. These strategies and powerful local authorities helped cement her position in the Holy Church. |food introduction = A delectable and popular regional dish in China, Chicken Strip Soup is also called Mother Lu's uprising Chicken Strip Soup, Mother Lu's Chicken Strip Soup and Chicken Strip Soup And Rice. It's brainchild was a lady called Mother Lu, a name given during China's "Xin Dynasty". She is the female leader who instigated the first Peasant Uprising in China's history. Chicken Strip Soup, Jiang Ziya's red braised chicken and luzhu chicken are considered as the big three medical delicacy. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1592 |atk = 55 |def = 19 |hp = 140 |crit = 721 |critdmg = 511 |atkspd = 1582 |normaltitle = Shifting Banner |normal = Chicken Strip Soup presses down her banner on the enemy, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, and 67 additional damage, with a 50% probability of charming them for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Shadow Banner |energy = Chicken Strip Soup uses the banner in her hand, reducing the nearest enemy's DEF by 25% for 4 seconds, with a 50% probability of charming them for 8 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |pair2 = |name = |contract = So it seems that you are my Master Attendant? Heehee, then kindly give me your guidance. |login = For Master Attendant to find time to come here, it makes my wait here worthwhile. |arena = Compared to the freezing cold, it's perhaps the burning heat that makes me more comfortable. |skill = As the banner flies, all becomes dust. |ascend = Is this what you were looking forward to? |fatigue = I should not let you see me so tired... |recovering = If I were by your side, perhaps I would recover sooner. |attack = I have confidence I can defeat these insignificant existences. |ko = Ah... Did I make a mistake? |notice = Even if Master Attendant is busy, you must still pay attention to your meals. |idle1 = When Master Attendant is not here, these simple days seem rather dull. |idle2 = Life is fleeting. If you do not pursue something of interest, it is a great waste of this time. |idle3 = Even as I have taken the office of Holy Maiden, I will not let anyone wantonly dictate my life. |interaction1 = Look at that red autumn leaf. The moment it blooms its most beautiful is also the moment it falls and dies. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, would you imagine that those frail butterflies might dream of stronger wings? |interaction3 = When I look upon common people, it seems they put their faith in God. Master Attendant, I wonder if you'd be willing to put your faith in me. |pledge = At this moment, I want to fall into this glorious mundane world with you, leaving all the complicated things around me. |intimacy1 = Heehee, if Master Attendant wishes to come a little closer, I will not mind. |intimacy2 = Just this will make you blush? Master Attendant is indeed quite cute. |intimacy3 = Master Attendant must be very happy now. Your eyes never lie. |victory = Such inept methods are not enough to pique my interest. |defeat = It's merely a stroke of luck... |feeding = A gift? Heehee, Master Attendant still thinks of me. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *Mother Lü (Chinese: 呂母; pinyin: Lǚ Mǔ; died 18 AD) was a rebel leader against the Xin dynasty in ancient China. She started a peasant uprising after her son was executed by the government for a minor offence, and became the first female rebel leader in Chinese history. After she died of an illness, her followers became a major force of the Red Eyebrows rebellion which played a significant role in the downfall of the Xin dynasty and the restoration of the Han dynasty by Liu Xiu, enthroned as Emperor Guangwu of Han.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_L%C3%BC *Xin or Xia dynasty is the first dynasty in traditional Chinese historiography. According to tradition, the Xia dynasty was established by the legendary Yu the Great after Shun, the last of the Five Emperors, gave his throne to him. The Xia was later succeeded by the Shang dynasty https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xia_dynasty |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}